


Маленький урок

by yisandra



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dominant Chloe, F/M, Group Sex, Humor, Light BDSM, Other, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: По заявке «Элайджа очень любит экспериментировать в постели, но в этот раз все пошло как-то не так, а стоп-слово он, как назло, совершенно забыл»





	Маленький урок

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствует хэдканон о хайвмайнде Хлой

Элайджа Камски не был большим фанатом человеческого тела, в том числе собственного. Слишком несовершенный материал, куча конструкционных недочётов, «костылей» и дешёвых решений, будто индусам на аутсорс отдавали. Столько сил и времени приходится тратить на простую профилактику и базовое техобслуживание! Словом, существуй способ перебраться в более продвинутое синтетическое тело, состоящее из заменяемых частей, он бы давно им воспользовался.  
Но способа не было (пока; Элайджа уже работал в этом направлении), и о теле приходилось заботиться. В том числе время от времени давать ему немного приятных излишеств и разрядку в моменты наибольшего напряжения. В генетическом древе рискованных предрасположенностей Камски шизофреники красиво сходились с социопатами, так что он старался не давать своей психике лишнего повода для внезапных манифестов.  
С другой стороны, у Хлои никаких проблем ни с телом, ни с психикой не наблюдалось (во многом благодаря тому, что её создал лично Камски, а он никогда не доверял аутсорсу и любил свою работу). У неё была прекрасная устойчивая психика «улья», представленная в трёх одинаково безупречных телах. Сейчас одно из этих тел крепко держало его за волосы, одновременно поглаживая пальцами за ухом, пока он усердно работал языком между её идеально вылепленных половых губ, стимулируя участок высокочувствительных сенсоров, аналогичный клитору.  
Хлоя – другое её тело, - лениво гладила его по спине, то и дело царапая аккуратными ноготочками свежие красные полосы, оставленные плёткой, и наливающиеся кровоподтёки недвусмысленной формы. Судорожно сглатывая слюну и искусственную смазку с привкусом ананаса, Элайджа задумался, представляют ли среднестатистические покупатели продукции «Киберлайф», с какой силой на самом деле могут сжиматься челюсти миниатюрного гиноида вроде Хлои. Ох вряд ли.  
\- Не отвлекайся, - строго предупредила Хлоя, дёрнув его за волосы. – Мы уже близко…  
\- Ты хорошо справляешься, - похвалила она, надавливая на след укуса на бедре. – Мне нравится, как ты стараешься мне угодить. Ещё немного.  
У Элайджи болел язык, затекла шея и ступни. Но ещё немного он мог. В конце концов, ради чего ещё в жизни имеет смысл трудиться?  
Синтетический оргазм Хлои был тихим, без симуляции типично человеческих маркеров: она просто зависла из-за переизбытка информации и ушла в перезагрузку.  
Хлоя помогла ему перевернуться на спину и ловко закрепила карабин наручников на одном из колец кроватной спинки. Сдвинула повязку с его глаз вверх, и он смог увидеть её лицо, разумеется, совершенно безмятежное и ничуть не раскрасневшееся (вообще-то, такая функция у скина была, но Элайджа её давным-давно отключил за ненадобностью).  
\- Молодец, - произнесла она ласково, спускаясь пальцами по его груди. – Люблю, когда ты такой послушный.  
Элайджа охнул и невольно простонал, когда она сняла зажим и грубо потёрла его ноющий, пульсирующий болью сосок, сжимая и перекатывая между пальцев.   
На самом деле, соски не были основным предметом его переживаний в данный момент, но он рассчитывал на то, что гибко меняющийся сценарий подходит к концу, и проблема решится сама собой.  
Потому что для экстренного прерывания сессии он из сентиментальных соображений использовал стоп-слово. Которое поменял как раз пару месяцев назад.  
И благополучно забыл.  
\- Хочешь кончить? – поддержала его надежды Хлоя.  
Он кивнул. Он по-настоящему нуждался в срочной разрядке возбуждения, которое перестало уже быть приятно-болезненным и вот-вот грозило превратиться просто в чертовски мучительную боль. Эрекционное кольцо, определенно, оказалось неудачным экспериментом.  
\- Попроси.  
\- Пожалуйста, Хлоя, помоги мне кончить.  
Она улыбнулась. В этот момент открылась дверь, пропуская ещё одну Хлою, полностью одетую и поигрывающую немаленьких размеров вибратором. В другой руке она несла флакон смазки с ароматом вишни.  
Вибратор был отличный, топовая модель, оснащённая замечательными рёбрами, и в другой ситуации Элайджа только приветствовал бы его появление, но сейчас он был совсем не в настроении – ни для вибратора, ни вообще для любой новой итерации сценария. Ему нужно было кончить и принять ванну с обезболивающим.  
\- Ну уж нет, - сказал он вслух. – Я не согласен.   
\- Тебя никто не спрашивает, - нежно отозвалась Хлоя, подходя. – Сейчас ты здесь ничего не решаешь.  
\- Недавно ты нас очень огорчил, - шепнула ему на ухо Хлоя. – Нам было бы неприятно остаться без одного тела.  
\- Ты плохо себя вёл и должен быть наказан, - добавила Хлоя, касаясь его перенапряжённого члена двумя пальцами.  
Элайджа зашипел сквозь зубы и, стараясь не завыть, уточнил:  
\- Мы можем обсудить это потом? Я хочу прервать сессию.  
\- Нет, не хочешь. Пока ты не произнёс своё стоп-слово, по определению следует, что тебе всё нравится.  
\- Рассказать тебе про некроз тканей, милая Хлоя? Если у меня отвалится член, мне будет очень обидно. Я успел к нему привязаться.  
\- Ну что ты, Элайджа, - она повернула его лицо к себе, легко поцеловала и надвинула на глаза повязку. Заботливо поправила. – Я ни за что не позволю тебе всерьёз пострадать.  
\- Только маленький урок…  
\- …чтобы ты был немного внимательнее…  
\- …к нам.  
\- Надеюсь, ты будешь наслаждаться происходящим так же, как мы.  
Он прикинул, каковы шансы, что он случайно угадает нужное слово, выкрикивая всё подряд, и признал, что невелики. К тому же это будет жалко и контрпродуктивно.  
Флакон открылся с тихим щелчком. Элайджа Камски, дважды Человек Столетия, мультимиллиардер и гений вздохнул и раздвинул ноги, капитулируя перед заведомо превосходящим машинным разумом, победа которого была неизбежна.

***  
\- К сожалению, мистер Камски в данный момент не может вас принять, лейтенант. Вы можете подождать или зайти позже…  
\- Да чем он таким занят?! Тут революция, между прочим, кругом пиздец!  
\- Уверена, когда он освободится, то отнесётся к вашим новостям со всем возможным вниманием.  
\- Передай ему, что вокруг творится, и, гарантирую, он тут же бросит свои сверхважные дела!  
\- К сожалению, это технически невозможно. Дело в том, что в данный момент Элайджа Камски проводит время в компании двух единиц меня, связанный и погружённый в частичную сенсорную депривацию.  
\- Ебать!  
\- Можно сказать и так.  
\- Ты тоже девиантнулась, что ли?  
\- Ну-у… - Хлоя улыбнулась – совершенно по-девчоночьи озорно. На её щеках прорисовались премилые ямочки.  
\- Мы зайдём позже, - решительно сообщил Коннор и за локоть развернул своего напарника.  
\- Да погоди, может, этого башковитого ебаната ещё спасать надо… - донеслось до Хлои, когда она с тихой улыбкой закрыла дверь.


End file.
